Beauties Battling For Pride and Prestige!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Okay so when I first saw this episode, I laughed so hard! I then had the most brilliant Idea. Read my thoughts in the Fanfiction! ;)


_**Ash's POV**_

"Alright next battle. Who will challenge my gorgeous Cinccinoette?" Moira questions.

"I shall." A voice states from behind everyone. We all turn around to the entrance and it was the last person I would have thought to be here. It was Dawn in her dress from the Grand Festival.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"I shall." I state with my eyes closed and a fan covering my mouth.

"Well, well if it isn't Lady Dawn of Sinnoh. Care for a rematch?" Moira questions. I open my eyes and look at Moira. My attention then turned to 3 other girls who were with Moira, Mona, and Cher. My sweat then dropped when I recognized who then were.

"_Why are Ash and Cilan cross-dressing?" I thought as my eyebrow twitched. _

"I see you have gotten a new costume. I feel terrible for ruining your old one." Moira stated sarcastically.

"But your last costume was a bit too bland for my tastes." Mona states.

"I agree. A simple white gown with a large yellow bow and blue stoned necklace is too boring." Cher stated.

"May I ask what happened?" Ash questioned in the most girl like voice he could. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh.

"Well, these young ladies thought that my Togekiss and Lopunny were not elegant enough for the three of them. I challenged Mona to a battle with her Lilligant against my Lopunny and I won with ease. But then I battled Cinccino with Togekiss and I was thrown into the mud with terrible stains in my old dress that I couldn't get out." I explained as I walked up to the snooty girl group.

"Why that's awful." Cilan stated in a girl's voice.

"And so I have returned for a rematch with my Togekiss against Moira's Cinccino." I stated as I closed my fan shut.

"Alright then. Let's make this quick. Do you remember the rules?" Moira questions me.

"Of course." I reply. I walk onto one side of the field and Moira walks onto the other. I release Togekiss onto the field and Cinccino strolls on.

"Battlers ready? Then let's go." Mona says.

"Cinccinoette use Tail Slap!" Moira yells. Cinccino's tail glows and starts to charge at Togekiss.

"Ascend quickly and dodge." I say calmly. Togekiss glides into the air and dodges the attack. "Now use Air Slash." Togekiss fires the Air Slash.

"It missed." Ash states with a girly voice again.

"They need to have better aim." Iris states.

"Now use Rock Blast." Moira says. Cinccino's fur glows and the attack comes at Togekiss.

"Now descend." I say. But I was too late. The Rock Blast hit Togekiss and it fell onto the battle field. "Oh no Togekiss!" I yell. Togekiss struggles but stands up. "Alright. Use Air Slash once more." Togekiss fired the Air Slash and it came in contact with Cinccino.

"Alright Cinccino use Giga Impact!" Moira yells. Cinccino charges at Togekiss multiple times and misses every attack.

"Now use Aura Sphere." I say. Togekiss fires the Aura Sphere and hits Cinccino straight on.

"This battle isn't over yet! Cinccinoette use Hyper Beam!" Moira yells. The Hyper Beam fires. Togekiss dodges and comes straight for me. I brace for impact. After a few seconds, I feel nothing. I look up and I gasp.

_**Paul's POV**_

I am going to kill Reggie. He told me that he'd start working for this theater group in Unova and he asked me to come see him at work. At first I thought it wouldn't be that bad. I then found out that I need to wear a tux into the building or else I wouldn't be let in. So I get in and I hear explosions come from a room. I walk down the hall and see a girl with way too big of blonde hair and a girl with blue hair- blue hair? That's troublesome!

"This battle isn't over yet! Cinccinoette use Hyper Beam!" I hear the girl with blonde yell. I see the Hyper Beam come at Troublesome's Togekiss. It dodges but it comes at her.

"Electivire use Protect!" I yell. I release Electivire and it runs onto the battle field and stands in front of her.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I brace for impact as the Hyper Beam comes at me. After a few second, I feel nothing. I look up and I gasp. I see an Electivire in front of me using Protect. After the Hyper Beam was gone, the protect disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cher yells.

"You can't use two Pokémon!" Mona yells.

"But I don't think that's her Pokémon." Ash states. Electivire walks off the field and leans up against the wall next to Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

_**Ash's POV**_

The Electivire walks over to us and leans up against the wall with its arms folded. I really hope that he isn't here.

_**Reggie's POV**_

I walk down the hall looking for Paul because he was supposed to come and visit me today. I see him outside the battle room.

"Hey Paul!" I yell to my younger brother. I run up to him.

"Reggie shut up!" Paul whisper yells at me as he covers my mouth. I kneel down next to him and look in the room.

"Hey looks like Dawn's battling Moira. This should be good." I stated.

"I said shut up!" Paul whisper yells at me again. I look in and see Electivire leaning against the wall with 3 girls I haven't seen here before.

"Why is Electivire in there?" I question.

"I'll tell you later. For now just shut up!" Paul whisper yells at me. I stay quiet and watch the battle without being seen.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Alright Togekiss use Sky Attack." I say. Togekiss is encased in a white glow and speedily charges at Cinccino.

"Cinccinoette dodge it!" Moira yells. It was too late. Cinccino was hit and it came straight at Moira. The two of then ended up in the mud covered from head to toe. "How unattractive can we get?" Cinccino tried to shake off the mud but it didn't work. "No. Why can't you shake off the mud Cinccinoette?"

"You mustn't have been paying attention. You see during our battling, Togekiss rubbed off all of the oil on Cinccino's body using Air Slash." I explained.

"Is that possible?" the muddy Moira questioned.

"Woah. SO that's why those Air Slashes weren't making contact." Ash states.

"Excellent move." Cilan says.

"You said it." Iris agreed. I walk up to Moira, take off one of my gloves, and extend my hand.

"You want help up?" I question. Moira cautiously accepts the hand and I pull her out of the mud.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I ruined one of your dresses and you were almost hurt be Cinccinoette's Hyper Beam." Moira questions.

"Because it's the right thing to do. You don't golt after a battle. You should smile to make the person who lost feel better. I should know believe me." I explain.

"Thank you Dawn. You are very kind." Moira compliments me. "I'm sorry I did such mean things to you. To be honest I was jealous of your Togekiss and Lopunny because of how elegant they looked."

"Really?" I question.

"Yes. I just wish I could apologize to these trainers I met in the woods earlier today and apologize to them too." Moira adds. We then hear clapping coming from the entrance of the room. We all turn and see the last people on earth who would be in a place like this.

_**Reggie's POV**_

I walk into the room with Paul next to me as I clap my hands.

"That was an excellent way to show how rivals can get along. Don't you agree Paul?" I say.

"S-sir Reggie." Cher spits out.

"Sir Reggie? Mind explaining what's going on here Reggie?" Ash questions in his girl voice. Paul walks over to a cross-dressed Ash and another cross-dressed boy. He pulls off their wigs.

"Boys aren't allowed in here without a tuxedo!" Mona yelled.

"But the woman we talked to said that men weren't allowed in here at all." the boy with green hair states.

"They just changed the rules yesterday." Paul answered.

"Of course they did." Ash complains

_**Dawn's POV**_

I was frozen. I saw Paul walk in wearing a white tuxedo. I knew I was blushing extremely hard. I tried to prevent it. I saw Paul walk over to Ash and Cilan and he pulls off their wigs. Paul throws the wigs into the mud and they sink. Ash pulls the heart off Pikachu's tail to reveal that it's a boy.

"Reggie, mind me asking what you're doing here?" Ash questions.

"I could ask you the same thing." Reggie responds. "I work here. I help organize how the show is going to turn out."

"Then why are you here Paul?" Ash questions.

"I came to visit." Paul responds. Paul glances over at me and I jump.

"Oh do you like Sir Reggie's younger brother?" Moira teased. Get up in Moira's face and before I knew it I was about to fall into the mud. I close my eyes and then I feel something around my waist. I reopen my eyes and I see Paul hanging over me with his arm around my waist.

"You really need to think before you do." Paul taunts. He pulls me up onto the battle field and I accidentaly fall into his arms. I tried to get out but for some reason Paul didn't let go. I managed to pop my head out of his chest and see that Moira, Mona, Cher, Reggie, Ash, Cilan, and Iris had all left.

"Where did everyone go?" I nervously question.

"You shouldn't be concerned about them." Paul replies. He cups my chin with his hand and pulls my face in close to him. "You should be concerned about me." I feel my face got hot. I was burning. I was so nervous that I couldn't move. He pulls me in closer and I give up. I start to close my eyes. The next thing I know, I feel Paul's lips on mine. It had the taste of strawberries. We pull away and Paul lets me go.

"When did you start having feelings for me?" I quietly question.

"After I left the Sinnoh League. I felt different. It wasn't because I beat Ash. It was because I met you. You somehow changed the way I do things. I knew that I couldn't be apart from you." Paul explains. I was speechless. I never thought about how Paul felt about me. He never really gave me any hints.

"Well. I see you got your feelings out." Reggie states as everyone walks back in. Moira and Cher are all cleaned up and Ash and Cilan were wearing tuxs.

"Congradulations you two. I bless you with a loving future." Moira states.

"Thank you Moira." I reply. "Thank you."


End file.
